


Бродяга

by kuzzzma



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Immortal Max Rockatansky, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Бессмертный Макс Рокатански
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Призракам все равно, сошел ли ты с ума. У них есть вечность, чтобы заставить тебя покаяться в грехах.





	Бродяга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drifter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994132) by [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot) for being so kind to let me translate it.  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Mad Max 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5564973) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2018.

Цитадель зеленее, чем ему помнится. Конечно, в прошлый раз ему было не до пейзажей — ужас волочения вслед за чоппером с улюлюкающими бойцами не открывает сознание для восприятия красот ландшафта. Не сильно способствует этому и слепая паника, когда сестра по оружию истекает кровью у тебя на руках. 

Но сейчас у него есть время сполна проникнуться эффектом. Дозорные пропускают его на границах, и он медленно въезжает в долину под сенью Цитадели. На горизонте виднеется вздымающаяся до небес грозовая туча цвета иссушенной почвы, и зеленые кроны деревьев над Скалами кажутся гуще. Теперь над ними натянуты тенты — нынешнее солнце выжигает все, независимо от твоих запасов воды, и дождь не несет избавления.

Картина... приятна. Давно не приходилось ему видеть столько зелени в одном месте; его глаза отдыхают, просто смотря на это.

Его проводят по крутым ступеням к бывшему залу для аудиенций Несмертного. Зал высечен в камне скалы и расположен прямиком за гигантским черепом снаружи; пустые глазницы и зубастая пасть пропускают солнце и сияют огнем на отполированном полу. Пространство огромно и пустует, тишина царит здесь, лишь изредка нарушаемая шумом воды из цистерн в дальней части залы. Ни следа, ни памяти не осталось от ярости прошлого хозяина Цитадели — Макс ощущает лишь покой.

Однажды, когда он был моложе и глупее и надеялся срезать крюк через мертвый город, Максу довелось провести ночь в заброшенном соборе. Этот зал не может похвастаться высокими резными арками или разноцветными витражами в стрельчатых окнах, но на высоту человеческого роста стены покрыты отпечатками ладоней паствы.

Фуриоса ждет его перед окнами, озаренная золотыми лучами. Она улыбается.

— Я знала, что ты не сможешь остаться в стороне, — говорит она.

— Нужна была вода, — отзывается он. — И бензак. Припасы. Вы были ближе всего.

Ее взгляд выдает понимание: 

— Дозорные сказали, ты пришел с севера. 

Ей не нужно напоминать, что Свинцовая ферма расположена на севере.

— Не понравился север, — говорит он в ответ. — Подумал, скатаюсь на юг.

Фуриоса насмешливо фыркает, и ее улыбка смягчается. Она оборачивается к окну, Макс тоже выглядывает. Здесь нет стекла, нет преграды между ними и долгим падением вниз, лишь свисают лианы растений. Макс чувствует запах нагретых солнцем камня и пыли, влажной земли и неизменно присутствующий аромат выхлопных газов из парка машин. 

— Кажется, дела идут неплохо, — говорит он.

— Все действительно неплохо, — в ее голосе сквозит ярая гордость, рожденная тяжелым трудом, триумфом над трудностями и удовлетворением от покоренного мира. Макс еще помнит это чувство. Даже пытается пережить его снова, порой забывая данные ранее себе же обещания. Сейчас ему достаточно видеть его в других.

Он рад, что Фуриоса нашла свою Зеленую землю.

Они проводят день в гараже, тягая куски добытого металла, находя им место и сваривая конструкции. Время от времени бывшие бойцы тащат мимо них новую добычу: пустыня полна каркасов для разбора, и их проект не единственный в работе. Макс отслеживает их — некоторые привычки не изживаются до конца. Впрочем, сколько бы он ни смотрел, он не находит поводов для беспокойства: бойцы кротки в присутствии Фуриосы. Она, конечно же, замечает его реакцию.

— Мне приходится дважды в день проводить демонстрацию своей земной природы, — говорит она с гримасой. — Они по-настоящему хотят назначить меня Богом.

Макс усмехается над краем своего стакана с водой. Ему не приходится озвучивать мысль, она понимает.

— И ты? Иди к черту! — брошенный ею, не глядя, камешек летит в его сторону.

Ему давно не приходилось смеяться, и он сам себя удивляет этим звуком, Фуриоса следует его примеру. Они хохочут в открытую, как дети, пока их бока не сводит от смеха.

Она снабжает его бензаком, водой и едой и сжимает его плечо на прощание. Слуги смотрят, не понимая, но никто не чувствует необходимости объяснять происходящее. Некоторые вещи — вне власти слов, у понимания нет преград. Они знают. Это все, что имеет значение.

***

В следующий свой визит он привозит с собой собаку. Это пегий пес, хитрый и упрямый, и, несмотря на его хваткость, он ни разу еще не укусил ребенка. Фуриоса бросает ему объедки со стола, когда думает, что Макс не заметит.

— Довольно воды утекло, — замечает она. Бремя вождя начинает сказываться на ней: седые пряди видны в ее волосах, подсвеченые солнцем, морщины на лбу сложились в устойчивый рисунок.

— Много всего случилось на юге, — говорит он в ответ. Пес подходит к нему, язык высунут, и глаза полны заискивающей мольбы. Макс постукивает его по холке в унисон с биением сердца. Пес виляет хвостом, словно это лучшее, что случилось с миром после грязных носков его хозяина.

— Ты пришел с запада, — указывает Фуриоса на противоречие ее информации, полученной от дозорных. Ее взгляд пристален, морщины собираются на на лбу, пока она анализирует ситуацию. — Как ты сам, без напрягов?

Макс знает, о чем она спрашивает, но у него нет удовлетворительного ответа. 

— Да нет, не то чтобы...

Он снова в пути спустя пару дней, с мешком апельсинов на заднем сидении и с Псом, млеющем от восторга, на переднем.

***

Он не возвращается обратно долгое время. Его призраки гонят его вперед, от места к месту, от человека к человеку. У всех есть проблемы. Иногда он может помочь, иногда делает только хуже.

Он думает, что призраки выгоняют его к людям, когда он начинает терять контроль. Теряет себя в пустыне, теряет себя в пустоши своего сознания.

Он ненавидел бы их за это, но если когда-то договоренность о ненападении и была достижима, он давно промчался мимо этой возможности. Теперь она так далеко позади, что в зеркале дальнего вида его памяти нет ни намека на знак этого поворота.

***

Пес уж три года как издох, когда Макс снова возвращается в Цитадель, и волосы Фуриосы отсвечивают серебром металла, но она все еще сильна как прежде. Она умрет сражаясь, с кровью на губах и огнем в сердце, не важно какое обличие примет ее смерть.

— Я думаю, что начинаю понимать Старину Джо все лучше и лучше, — говорит она. 

Они идут сквозь теплицу гидропоники, новые сады Семирамиды, частицу райского сада посреди Ада. Когда он вошел, одного взгляда хватило, чтобы ее лицо лишилось цвета, и она начала сбивчиво рассказывать о выведении нового сорта пшеницы, способного выживать в песчаных, засушливых почвах. Большая часть проходила Максу мимо ушей, но он не стал ее останавливать.

— С чего бы? — говорит он.

— Чем старше я становлюсь, тем больше... — движение рукой, — тем больше я понимаю его желание иметь наследника. Порой я желаю продолжать жить вечно.

Холод сковывает нутро Макса: 

— Это не то, чего стоило бы желать.

Фуриоса смотрит на него с вызовом, смешанным с толикой гнева и страха. Он не видел этот взгляд с ночи перед Соляными полями. 

— Впрочем, я не хочу и умирать.

В прошлый раз, когда разговор заходил о смерти, ему было что сказать. Сейчас — нет. 

— Смерть — это милость, — единственное, что спадает с уст.

Он смотрит прочь, на успокоительную зелень. Ряд за рядом возносится к окнам, чтобы напитаться мягким утренним солнечным светом. 

— Я не могу поделиться с тобой тем, что позволяет мне продолжать, и не стал бы, даже если бы мог.

Она открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то — что-то резкое, судя по выражению ее лица — но боец уже мчится к ним, огибая ряды грядок. 

— Император! — зовет он. — Император, вы нужна нам!

— Ох ты... — она строго смотрит на Макса. — Ты присоединишься ко мне сегодня после ужина.

Макс склоняет голову, делает полузабытый за давностью лет жест: 

— Да, Несмертная.

На мгновение она застывает в абсолютном бешенстве, но боец подталкивает ее вперед, и на покидает теплицу по тоннелю. Макс смотрит ей вслед, отмечая ее ломкую, постаревшую походку, и отправляется обратно в гаражи. Его Перехватчику нужны новые свечи зажигания.

Он готов поклясться, что его призраки смеются над ним из темных углов его сознания.

Встреча вечером проходит в ее покоях. Обстановка столь же строга, как и Фуриоса: постель у стены, стол, заваленый бумагами. Они на верхних уровнях Северной скалы, вид на восточные дюны отсюда открывается поразительный.

— Я прошу прощения, — говорит она со вздохом, расстегивая застежку своего протеза. Ее рука немного дрожит; он вопросительно поднимает бровь, но молчаливое предложение так же молча отметается. Она справится. — У меня не было права говорить так с тобой.

Ответ от Макса — лишь ворчание.

Она тянет за ремни и снимает протез, аккуратно укладывая его на рабочий стол. Макс наблюдает, как она втирает бальзам в покрасневшую кожу. На ее руках явственно видны вены и вздувшиеся суставы под истончившейся кожей. Болезненный комок подступает к горлу Макса.

Она вздыхает снова и смотрит в окно. На мгновение он видит прежнюю Фуриосу, такую знакомую, времен ее расцвета. Но видение тает и он видит ее такой, как она есть: уставшей. Старой.

— Я не та, что была раньше, — говорит она. — Мне приходилось принимать сложные решения.

— Еще есть время для искупления, — Макс морщится, как только произносит эти слова. Надежда. Боже, как же он ненавидит ее.

Ее губы искривляются: 

— Не для всего. Боюсь, что в некоторых вещах я больше, чем мне хотелось бы, похожа на Несмертного Джо.

Макс смотрит вниз, на свои пальцы: 

— Я не уверен в этом, — он бормочет. Он не умеет делать этого, никогда не умел. — Люди выглядят хорошо. Они любят тебя.

— Они поклоняются мне, — голос Фуриосы полон горечи. — Они зовут меня «Фуриоса Отвращающая». Я превратилась в то, против чего боролась.

— Я буду говорить всем, кого встречаю, что Фуриоса жует с открытым ртом.

Это наконец вызывает у нее смех и дает ему время успокоиться. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как они вместе воевали на пути к землям обетованным, и все изменилось, кроме него.

Он уходит перед рассветом на следующий день, гонимый ветром, по пустой дороге, вперед.

***

Следующий раз, когда он видит Фуриосу, она лишь отпечаток ладони на стене. Белокурая девочка — нет, уже не девочка, с ее побелевшими от старости волосами — стоит у него за плечом. Он чувствует ее глаза на своем, все таком же молодом, лице.

— Моя душа томится страхом, — произносит она. — Не дух ли ты, ступающий без следов?

Макс отвечает: 

— Это неизвестно мне.

Она подстраивается под его тон и вынимает слова у него из сердца: 

— Сложно уверенным быть, когда ты в пути один.

Холод пробегает по его спине. Даг всегда была особенной, даже по его меркам. Он внутренне собирается, готовясь к битве, но его призраки не атакуют, и ему мнится, что он в относительной безопасности. 

— Фуриоса? — спрашивает он.

Даг выпрямляется, она все еще беззастенчиво разглядывает Макса с любопытством. 

— Она преставилась месяцев шесть назад. Мы бы сообщили, но...

Макс кивает и склоняет голову. Он проводит пальцами по словам, вырезанным в камне:

Фуриоса Джо Басса  
Первая из Многих

— Многих Матерей, — он продолжает. — Разве она...?

— Нет, — ответ Даг. — Нет выживших. 

Макс сглатывает и отступает.

— Немного топлива пришлось бы кстати.

Он здесь всего лишь несколько часов, но уже знает, что не найдет здесь более отдохновения. Лучше пуститься снова в путь, пока есть шанс не наломать дров.

Позже, когда он уже направляет капот Перехватчика в сторону новых дорог, Даг заглядывает в его окно. 

— Ее кости к востоку отсюда, — она говорит. — Мы отдали ее тело Праотцу, так что точного места не найти.

Она отступает прежде, чем Макс находит слова для ответа. Шансов найти их немного, проще нажать на газ.

Тем не менее, он направляется на восток. Преклоняет колени в песке, там, где не смог захватить Рог Войны, и дает наконец волю душащим его чувствам. Лишь небо и пески слышат его, и, может быть, его призраки, но им всем плевать.

***

Следующий визит в Цитадель — это ошибка. Цитадель не узнать теперь, когда и оставшиеся Жены влились в какофонию отпечатков на стенах.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает он зеваку рядом. Открытая площадь между скалами полна народу. Все они взирают вверх, к старым трубам под символом Несмертного Джо.

— Живейшая Богиня избрала свой аватар!

— Аватар? — бормочет Макс, но единый вой толпы заставляет его посмотреть вверх, к месту правителя в вышине. Девочка, облаченная в сияющую белизну и тьму, с волосами, обритыми до «ежика», стоит у пасти черепа. Она неподвижна и невозможно молода.

Он не может ни понять, ни отвести взгляд, а вокруг него голоса толпы сливаются в хор:

— Фуриоса! Фуриоса!

Они поднимают зеркала и обломки металла, все, что могло бы отразить лучи, солнечный свет взмывает обратно к небу. Макс прячется от нестерпимой яркости.

— Фуриоса!

Он мог бы дать волю смеху, если был бы уверен, что смех не обратится в вопль.

Он отрабатывает полный день в гаражах за полный бак и три галлона воды. Он исчезает перед закатом на следующий же день.

***

Время уже перестало значить что-либо для него. Перестало значить что-либо давным давно. Нет смысла считать годы, когда они мелькают мимо быстрее, чем ты можешь считать.

Память... Она давно не значит для него ничего, кроме боли.

***

Вокруг Цитадели теперь стена. Ловушки для дождевой воды каждую сотню шагов. Стражи патрулируют вершину, и Макс видит за стеной крыши домов и кроны деревьев.

Стражи на воротах пропускают его после беглой инспекции. Цель приезда? Как долго останетесь? Нет ли в вашем багаже следующих запрещенных субстанций? Его пропускают, он пристраивает машину и после блуждает. Это более не город Священных Восьми Цилиндров, улицы, способные вместить машину — это лишь бульвар, ведущий напрямую к Цитадели, да улицы у самой стены. 

Женщина продает ему апельсины с рыночного лотка. Скалы высятся вдалеке, но вокруг — буйство зелени. Финиковые пальмы окаймляют улицы и виднеются во дворах домов.

— Бродяга? — спрашивает она его.

В ответ он лишь кивает.

Она указывает на грозовой фронт, виднеющийся вдалеке.

— Не помешает найти себе пристанище на эту ночь, эти облака не сулят ничего хорошего.

Дождь больше не токсичен, вспоминает он. Зелень встречается теперь даже в самых богом забытых местах.

— Благодарю, — он говорит. Его голос хриплый от долгого молчания.

Внезапно парочка мальчишек проносится мимо, истошно вопя и нанося удары друг другу, валя и катая друг друга по земле, пока они оба не становятся одного цвета с пылью. Макс реагирует, не задумываясь.

— Эй! — он кричит, растаскивая их за вороты. Они смотрят на него в шоке, глаза огромны на их испуганных лицах. — Нет нужды драться.

— Макс, иди сейчас же сюда! — продавщица гаркает, и Макс так удивлен, что выпускает обоих. Один сбегает и прячется где-то, но другой стоит, сжавшись, пока мать держит его за ухо. 

— Спасибо, — говорит она Максу и после полностью его игнорирует, фокусируясь на сыне.

— Макс, ну посмотри же на себя! — она отряхивает одежду мальчишке, поднимая клубы пыли. — Мы должны были идти к бабуле сегодня, и как же мы пойдем, если ты выглядишь так, словно Старый Хрыч Джо гнал тебя в закат? Быстро домой и приведи себя в порядок!

— Его зовут Макс? — спрашивает Макс, не до конца оправившись от шока.

— Да, — отвечает женщи, подталкивая сына в сторону дома. — Я знаю, это немного причудливо и эксцентрично, но это имя давно в семье...

— Причудливо? — Макс никогда не слышал, чтобы его имя кто-то называл _причудливым_.

Она смотрит на него странно: 

— Как в легенде.

Он отрицательно качает головой.

— Ты явно забрел слишком далеко, раз не знаешь легенду о Фуриосе и Несмертном Джо.

Макс замирает. 

— Я слышал ее, — он проговаривает медленно, — но — Макс?

Она машет рукой и возвращается к своему лотку: 

— Макс — это призрак пустыни, который помог Фуриосе. Мой дед носил это имя, и вот теперь...

— И вот теперь... — Макс эхом повторяет ее слова.

Он поднимает мешок апельсинов: 

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — она отвечает радостно.

Он проводит в Цитадели целую неделю. Он слышит имена из своего прошлого здесь и там на улицах и чувствует, как резервуары его памяти сбрасывают накопленные воспоминания с силой аква-колы Несметного Джо. Их напор глушит его призраков.

Его зовут Макс Рокатански, и он мчался в вечность на Дороге Ярости.


End file.
